Phan Oneshots
by meowimhannah
Summary: A collection of Phan oneshots :)
1. Pancakes and Distractions

Phil awoke to the sweet smell of pancakes that was wafting through the apartment, which could only mean one thing, Dan was making him breakfast.

Phil padded down the hallway, running a hand through his messy bed hair in the process. He stopped behind his boyfriend, who was keeping a close eye on the pan in front of him.  
"I was going to make you breakfast in bed," Dan said, pouting as he turned the pancake over on its side.  
Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist from behind, resting his head on Dan's shoulder, "I thought it was my turn to make you breakfast in bed?"

"Yeah, I know, but you've had a long week, so I thought I would surprise you." Dan answered, smiling as he carefully flipped the pancake again.  
"Aw, I love you." Phil told him, placing a kiss on Dan's bare shoulder.  
"I love you too, sweet."  
Dan placed the pancake on a plate, and lightly sprinkled some sugar on top of it, before pouring some more mixture in to a pan.

Phil kissed Dan's shoulder again, and then pressed another to the side of his neck, knowing this was his weak spot.  
"Phil, I'm trying to cook."  
Phil ignored him, and lightly brushed his lips against Dan's neck.  
"Phil, your pancake is going to get cold."  
Despite Dan's complaints, Phil could tell he was secretly enjoying it. Phil ignored him again and carried on kissing his neck, moving back to his shoulder.  
Before Dan even got a chance to turn around and kiss Phil back, Phil removed his arms from around his waist, and grabbed the plate. Once he'd sat down at the dinner table and noticed Dan's furrowed brows, he winked back and blew a kiss at him.  
"Tease." Dan complained, turning his attention back to the oven.  
Phil smiled, "You love it really, you can't deny it."  
Dan chuckled, and agreed, he loved it when Phil was like this.

Once Phil had finished his pancake, he placed the empty plate by the sink and wrapped his arms around Dan's waist again.  
Dan expected Phil to cover his neck and shoulder in kisses, but he got nothing.  
Phil noticed Dan's tiny pout, "Aw, does Danny want some kisses?"  
Dan nodded, and Phil began to kiss his shoulder. After placing the finished pancake on to a clean plate, Dan turned around and placed his arms around Phil's shoulders.  
"You, Mr Lester, have been very distracting this morning..."

* * *

I like how this turned out :3

By the way, I have no idea if that's the correct way of making pancakes, it's been a while since I last made them...

tumblr: bandsandyoutube

Should I start posting oneshots on tumblr? opinions? yay or nay? idk

Thank you for reading xoxo


	2. Paint Fight

**Paint Fight**

Phil's room was all set up ready to paint: furniture out, portraits moved, and sheets placed everywhere. All that was left was a table which held the paint and brushes on.  
Phil grabbed one of the paintbrushes and began to paint, he was soon followed by Dan. They had his music playing in the background, which Dan was singing loudly along to.

Phil by now, was getting bored with just painting. They were already halfway through, with one wall successfully painted.  
Phil stared at the paint pot, and over at Dan, who was busy belting out the words to Time Is Running Out. He had a very sneaky idea.  
He wandered over to Dan, and swiftly ran his paintbrush down his back.  
"What-_PHIL_?" Dan's eyes widened. Phil burst into laughter at his reaction, which made Dan even more mad.  
"What was that for?"  
Phil shrugged, "I felt like it."  
Dan raised his brow at Phil, who had gone back to where he was previously standing. Dan soon crept up behind him, dipping his paintbrush in the pot of paint in the process.  
"Phil?"  
Phil turned around and was greeted by a flick of a paintbrush.  
"Dan, really?" He laughed, rolling his eyes at the other.  
"You started it," Dan replied. He dabbed some paint on his finger and slowly wiped it over Phil's cheek.  
In return, Phil painted his entire hand and then placed it on the side of Dan's cheek.  
"That's it!" He declared, attacking Phil's arm with the brush.

After about ten minutes, and both boys covered from head to toe in paint, they stopped. Half the paint was on the wall, and half of it was on them. They had no more paint left, and two more walls to finish.  
"We'll get some more paint and finish it tomorrow?" Dan asked Phil, he smirked at the other boy who was looking himself up and down.  
Phil glanced over at Dan and nodded, they both began to laugh at each other.  
"What _do _we look like?" Dan laughed, leaning against one of the unfinished walls.  
"We look like we've had a game of paint twister!" Phil chuckled, standing beside Dan.  
"I bet you're up for that?" Dan grinned at the other.  
"Maybe tomorrow when we've finished painting." He winked at Dan, who rolled his eyes and laughed.

* * *

I couldn't think of a better title :p

Thanks for reading xoxo


	3. Happy Halloween!

**Halloween Costumes**

"Daaaan, hurry up! We're gonna be late!" PJ shouted up the stairs to Dan, who was busy trying to sort his hair out and tie his shoelaces.  
"I'm almost ready!"  
He ruffled his hair one final time before rushing down the stairs and accompanying PJ, who was dressed up as Wiggles the clown.  
"Wait, I forgot my fangs!" Dan ran back upstairs and retrieved his 'fangs', placing them in his mouth as he returned back to PJ.

Phil looked over himself in the mirror, seeing if his costume was alright.  
"Phil, you look beautiful, let's go!" Chris, who was ready in his werewolf costume, tugged at Phil's wrist. In return, Phil stuck his tongue out playfully at Chris, though he had to be careful not to spit his 'fangs' out.

Dan and PJ knocked on the door, and were greeted by Alex and Carrie.  
"Alright? Looking good!" Alex laughed, stepping aside with Carrie and letting them in.  
The place was already a little crowded, with a few familiar and unfamiliar faces. The music was playing, and there was food and drinks set up everywhere they went. Saying hello to a few of their friends, they went over to one of the empty sofas and sat down, waiting for Chris and Phil to arrive.

Chris and Phil soon entered the party, saying a quick hi to Alex before searching the place for the two lads. Eventually they found them in the living room. Chris walked in first and plonked himself down next to PJ. Phil, however, gawked at Dan who was wearing the exact same vampire costume as he was.  
Dan burst into laughter, Phil followed suit before enveloping Dan in a hug.  
"I thought you were going as a zombie?" Dan asked, trying to catch his breath back from laughing.  
"I changed my mind, I thought it would be easier to dress up as a vampire. Anyway, I thought you were going as a skeleton?" Phil was clutching his side from all the laughter, they were both being stared at awkwardly by some of the other guests who were in the room.  
"I also thought that dressing up as a vampire would be easier," Dan replied, ignoring all the stares.

"Well, great minds think alike!" Phil winked at Dan, he began to laugh again as Dan rolled his eyes.  
"I guess they do," Dan chuckled, pulling Phil back into a hug.

* * *

Happy Halloween everyone! Trick-or-treat? ;D  
What are your Halloween plans? Are you dressing up as anything? This year, instead of being a vampire or a witch, I'm going as a grim reaper! I'm going trick-or-treating with a few friends, and then heading back to my friend's house for a sleepover :) I'm actually pretty excited!

Anyways, just thought I'd write something Halloween-based, and I found this prompt from imagineyourotp. I probably could have written it a little better but yeah...

Thank you for reading xoxo


	4. Who Would've Thought?

**Who Would've Thought?**

Three months ago Phil got his first text from a secret admirer. And since then, well Phil had only started replying two months ago, they had been in contact.  
Phil had no idea who this person was, only that they went to the same secondary school as him. And that he was a boy in his year. The rest was a mystery.  
Apparently, according to the person, he knew him in real life. And they had talked. Phil could only think of Chris, Alex, and PJ, but they probably wouldn't be sending him emails as an admirer. Even if it was for a joke. He would have found out by now anyway.

It might sound sad to say that he kept a few of the texts that had been sent to him. And when Phil needed cheering up he would read them, and they would do just that.  
Phil checked his texts, and sure enough there was one waiting for him:

_'Cheer up, beautiful :] prom's coming up soon. x'_

'_Why would I be excited for prom? I'm not going with anyone. x'_

_'You needn't worry about that, love. x'  
_

_'Is that your way of asking me to prom? ;) x'_

_'Well... will you? x'_

_'Yes, I'd love to go with you :D xx'_

_'Great! Meet me in the middle of the dance floor at 8. xx'_

_'I can't wait to finally meet you! xx'_

Phil switched his phone off and placed it on the bed beside him. He was finally meeting his admirer, and it was at prom! He had a rush of excitement flow through him, and he just wanted to open his window and shout at the top of his lungs. But, as it was after hours, he decided against it.  
He moved his phone on to his bedside table, and launched himself on his bed and cuddling up to his pillow.  
Even though he was excited for prom, he only had one problem.  
He needed a suit.

xxx

Phil had brought Chris and PJ along with him to buy a suit. Chris and PJ also needed suits because they were going together, though they had put it off for quite some time.  
On the way to buy them, they had bugged Phil about his 'date'. Phil had only said that it was the admirer.

Chris and PJ knew about the texts, and would jokingly tease him about it daily. Phil would always laugh and joke along with them, feeling happy that he could discuss the messages with them.  
They eventually paid for the suits they liked, and decided to go grab something to eat. On going up to collect their order, Phil bumped into another boy.  
_Dan Howell. One of the most popular guys in school. _  
"Sorry, mate," Dan replied, smiling at Phil.  
"Err, it's alright. It was my fault anyway..."  
Dan nodded and walked off, leaving Phil confused. _What was THAT all about?_

Once they'd finished eating, they left for home. Phil, who had forgotten to bring his phone with him to town, turned his phone on and saw the text, making him smile instantly.

_'Hey, love. I saw you today ;] x'  
_  
Phil frowned, he'd seen a lot of people in town... well, it was a Friday evening after all. Before he could answer, there was already another message

_'What were you up to anyway? x'_

_'I brought a suit for prom! ...we are still going together, right? x'_

_'Of course! I can't wait to see you in your new suit ;) x'_

_'Well I can't wait to finally meet you in person! x'_

_'Babe, you already have! :P Anyway I've got to go, prom's tomorrow night and I need my beauty sleep! ;) x'_

_'Beauty sleep? I'm sure you are already beautiful. xx'_

_'Not as beautiful as you, babe! Sweet dreams. xx'_

Phil looked over at his suit, he really couldn't wait to wear it. But not as much as he was looking forward to seeing his love. He quickly got ready for bed and then jumped in, cuddling up to his pillow again. He looked over at the clock and saw it was way too early for him to usually fall asleep, but he thought that if he fell asleep early, prom would come sooner.

xxx

The alarm clock sounded, and Phil groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, moving his arm to try and hit the snooze button on the clock. After a few presses, he managed to turn off his alarm. He rolled back and buried his face in his pillow. He must have forgotten to turn his alarm off last night. It was the weekend!  
He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily, and grabbed his clothes, heading for the shower. He had a feeling the morning and afternoon would go by slowly...

He stood in front of the hallway mirror, ruffling his hand through his hair. His mum gazed at him proudly, which made Phil blush a little.  
"It's just prom, mum." Phil smiled at his mum.  
"Yes I know, but you look so handsome!" His mum replied, opening her arms out for a hug.  
Phil almost ran into his mum's embrace, "Thanks, mum."  
He moved out as he heard the doorbell. He answered it to Chris and PJ, who were standing arm in arm and grinning widely.

"Hey, you ready?" PJ asked, moving his arm out of Chris's grasp.  
"Wow, Phil, you look great!" Chris said, winking at him. Phil smiled bashfully.  
"Thanks, as do you two," Phil replied. He quickly hugged his mum and said goodbye, before hearing a "be good!" as a reply, and a "we can't promise that!" from Chris.  
"Chris Kendall, I want good behavior from you!" Phil's mum laughed as she waved goodbye to the three of them.

They entered the main hall, which was already full of people. They'd already spotted Alex and Carrie together by the drinks, waving over to them and grinning.  
"Guys, what's the time?" Phil turned to his friends.  
"Almost eight," PJ answered, glancing down at his watch.  
"It's time to meet your lover boy," Chris winked at Phil, who winked back and laughed.

He walked towards the middle of the dance floor. He stood awkwardly, he could feel the confused stares from the people around.  
_Please hurry...  
_It was like his thoughts had been answered, as he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He took in a deep breath before turning around.

But he was greeted by no one, to his confusion. He looked around, but there wasn't anyone close by to him. Though he felt a hand grab his and pull him away.  
Phil could only see the back of a boy's head, Phil assumed it was the admirer. The boy had dragged him out side in to the garden area. It wasn't packed, there were a few people dancing to the more quieter slower music and a few were sat down sipping on drinks. The boy in front of him paused and turned around. Phil's eyes widened as he gasped.

It was none other than Dan Howell. _He must be dreaming, this could not be happening...  
_"Surprise?"  
Phil was lost for words, his mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. Dan smiled awkwardly before replying, "Cat got your tongue? I'm your admirer!"  
"I-I know, but..."  
"You didn't expect it to be me, right?"  
"To be honest, no I didn't..."  
Dan chuckled, "well, now that we're here, would you like to dance?"  
Phil nodded and Dan moved closer, wrapping his arms around Phil's waist. Phil moved his own around Dan's neck.  
They moved slowly to the music, completely lost in the moment.

"Wow!" A voice interrupted them. The two boys pulled away and stared at both Chris and PJ awkwardly. Dan moved his arm around Phil's waist again, pulling him closer.  
"Dan, all I'm going to say, is that if you hurt Phil in any way, you'll have me to talk to." Chris warned him, but he winked and chuckled afterwards.  
"Don't worry, I wouldn't even dream of it," Dan replied, looking at Phil, a grin plastered over his face.  
"That's good then, we'll leave you guys to it then," Chris said, winking at both Dan and Phil. PJ waved as they walked away.

They continued on with their night. It was perfect for the both of them. Dan had walked Phil home, they stood awkwardly at his front door, not wanting to end the night.  
"Thanks for tonight, love," Dan pulled Phil in for a tight hug, slowly rubbing his hand up and down Phil's back.  
"No, thank you," Phil replied, he moved away and pecked Dan's lips.  
Dan smiled and leaned in, kissing Phil's lips. They moved in sync, with Phil's arms around Dan's neck and Dan's around his waist.  
They were interrupted by Phil's mum opening the door, "am I interrupting something?"  
The boys pulled away and blushed, avoiding eye contact with each other.  
"I guess you're Phil's date?" Phil's mum looked over at Dan.  
"Yes, Mrs Lester, I'm Dan," He told her, his cheeks red as a tomato.  
"Hello, Dan, it's nice to meet you! Are you sure you don't want to come in? It's a bit late, you're welcome to stay the night?" She asked, smiling at him.  
"Err, if that's alright?" Dan looked from Phil's mum to Phil.  
"That's perfectly fine with me," Phil's mum answered. She moved to the side and allowed them in.  
Dan and Phil walked in and removed their shoes, before Phil raced up the stairs, Dan followed behind.

Phil loosened his tie and jumped on his bed, Dan sat down beside him.  
"It _is_ alright that I stay the night? I told my parents earlier I would be staying the night at my date's house," Dan asked, lying down beside Phil.  
"Yeah, you can borrow some pyjamas and a spare tooth-brush. It saves you having to walk home."  
"Thanks, love. Now, where were we?" Dan winked before leaning in and capturing Phil's lips in a loving kiss.  
Dan ran his tongue along Phil's bottom lip, and Phil opened his mouth a little. Dan's tongue met with Phil's as the kiss deepened.  
They reluctantly moved away, and Phil smiled from ear to ear. He got up and went over to his wardrobe, pulling out a pyjama top and bottoms, before turning to Dan, "what do you usually wear to bed?"  
"Just pyjama bottoms, I hope that's alright with you?"  
"It's fine!" Phil tossed over some pyjama bottoms, before getting changed and hanging up his suit on the back of the bedroom door.  
They both jumped under the covers, Phil cuddled up to Dan and rested his head on his bare chest.  
Dan pressed to the top of Phil's head and smiled.  
"Good night, love."

* * *

I aimed for this to be cheesy... did I accomplish that? :P

Just something I've been wanting to write for a while :)  
I could have written this better...but yeah I hope you liked it!  
Feedback is appreciated c:  
Thank you for reading xoxo

ANNND this goes to the lovely NeverlandNat as she requested a fluffy oneshot :D thank you! *heart*

(I'll probably post this on tumblr later or tomorrow, so if you'd like to reblog/like this then my tumblr is bandsandyoutube)


	5. Love At First Sight

**Please let me know if there are any mistakes in this as I haven't proofread it all properly...  
**

* * *

**Love At First Sight**

Dan anxiously walked down what seemed like a never-ending corridor, camera bag in one hand, a tripod in the other, and pass card around his neck. His nerves were spiraling out of control, this was his first ever job in his new career and he was determined to not mess it up.  
Dan finally got to the room he had been searching for, it was a well-lit studio with people rushing around carrying various items and preparing the set.  
"Ah, Daniel, you're here!" A man in his twenties approached him with his hand out for Dan to shake, once Dan had placed his tripod down.  
"Hi, I'm not late am I, err?"  
"My name's Jack, and no you're just in time. We're just waiting for our model."  
Just as he had finished speaking, a ebony-haired man with bright blue eyes arrived on set.  
Dan thought to himself, _he was beautiful_.

"Here he is!" Jack announced, flashing a grin at the boy.  
Dan smiled, "Should I set my tripod up then?"  
"No need, we just need your camera."  
Dan nodded, and went over to the tripod and carefully placing his camera on it.

"So you must be Dan Howell?" The model spoke, his voice soft and calm, his eyes locked on Dan's.  
"Y-yeah. And you are..?"  
"Phil, Phil Lester. I'm guessing you're the photographer," Phil nodded towards the camera.  
"Yes, although I'm kinda new to all this," Dan told him, he half-smiled at the other.  
Phil winked at him, "Well, I think you're already doing a great job."  
Dan blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, moving his glance to the ground.  
"Philip! We need you on set!" A man shouted over to him. Phil smiled at me before walking back to the set.  
"Daniel, you can start when you're ready."

A few hours later, when the photo shoot had finished, Dan switched his camera off and moved it off the tripod. The lights went back to full brightness, and everyone was already moving various items off set. Phil smiled over at Dan as he walked over,  
"That was your first time in photography? You were brilliant!" Phil commented, his smile remained plastered on his face.  
"Th-thanks, you were great too."  
"I know, I'm a natural," Phil winked before laughing, Dan laughed nervously along with him. He was too over-whelmed by Phil to notice what he was saying, he felt a wave of nervousness wash over him.  
Phil was beautiful. With his beautiful blue eyes, beautiful hair, smile, laugh, and voice.  
He started to feel a bit weird, he'd never felt so strongly for someone after knowing them for a few hours. He wasn't the one for the whole 'love at first sight' thing, but boy, this man was gorgeous.

"Are you alright, Dan?" Phil interrupted him from his thoughts, Dan shook his head and shot a smile at Phil.  
"Yeah, I-I'm fine!"  
"You sure? You were staring right at me."  
"I'm fine, I just-"  
"That's a wrap guys, see you next week!" Jack announced, giving everyone a 'thumbs up'.  
Phil smiled awkwardly at Dan, "well, I guess I'm off…see you next week?"  
"Yeah, see you then."

Phil walked off, his head down. He felt sad, he thought that Dan would have been a friend that actually liked him. That he could talk to. All his other friends were either out partying or too busy to want to speak to him.

Dan watched Phil leave, he internally kicked himself. He was about to bring up the courage to maybe ask Phil out, even though it probably might be a little weird. But there was some sort of 'thing' between them, even though they barely knew each other.  
He would just have to wait until the next photo shoot.

***

The day of the next photo shoot had finally arrived, and Dan couldn't be more happier to finally get to see Phil again.  
He was busy setting up his camera on the tripod, when he felt a figure behind him.  
"Hey, it's nice to see you again."  
"You too," Dan blushed slightly at how close he was to the other boy.  
He winked yet again, before heading off to the dressing room. Dan's face resembled a tomato as he continued to adjust his camera. He prayed the colour would turn down before they were due to start, how would he explain it to his co-workers? _Oh yeah, I think Phil's beautiful and every time he's near I get this uncontrollable amount of butterflies and I can't stop my face from turning scarlet._  
Yeah, that would _definitely_ go down well.

"Daniel, are you feeling alright?" Jack's voice sounded, breaking his trail of thought.  
"I'm fine, sorry, I was miles away." Dan replied, shooting him a smile. Jack nodded, and threw a thumbs up in the direction of the guys who were sorting out the lighting. It seemed to be one of Jack's characteristics, always shooting a thumbs up or nod in people's directions.  
"Philip, we're ready!"  
Out walked Phil in a smart suit and polished shoes, his fringe pushed back a little, and his bright blue eyes glistened in the light. He stood still in the middle of the set and placed his hands in his pockets, ready to be told instructions.

The photo shoot came to an end after the last photo was taken,  
"Great job everyone! That's it for now!" Jack announced to everyone before waving and walking towards the studio, followed by a few others leaving Dan and Phil alone in the studio.  
"So this is the last photo shoot," Phil broke the silence, shoving his hands back into the pockets of his trousers.  
"Yeah," Dan sighed before removing his camera from his tripod.  
"Listen, I don't usually do this, but I like you. A lot. I haven't managed to get you out of my mind at all this week, and if you don't feel the same way then that's OK. But I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee sometime?" Phil asked, moving his hand to gently rub the back of his neck.  
"Yes, I'd like that, thank you."  
Phil smiled as he told Dan to wait there as he got his phone. Once he'd retrieved it, he handed it to Dan to put his number in.  
"I'll give you a call sometime, yes?" Phil placed his phone in his pocket, his eyes never moving away from Dan's.  
"Yeah, or a text or something."  
"OK, I'll see you then," Phil grinned at the other, before leaving the studio to the dressing room.  
Dan smiled widely, even though he knew Phil couldn't see him. His butterflies in his stomach were going crazy, yet he didn't care. Phil liked him. Correct that, Phil _liked_ him.  
Dan couldn't contain his excitement as he exited the studio, camera bag in one hand, and his tripod in the other. Not forgetting his pass card which was hung around his neck.

* * *

I don't know where I got this prompt from, but I kinda like it :3  
I started writing it in science on Friday, and my friend read the first paragraph and really liked it. (She saw me writing it and wanted to know what it was)  
Speaking about last Friday, it was my Birthday then c:

Anyways, I hope you like it :)  
xoxo


	6. I Will Never Leave

**I Will Never Leave **

"Have you got everything you need?" The teaching assistant asked me. I quickly rummaged through my bag, doing a quick double-check before replying.  
"Yeah, I have. Thanks." I threw my bag over my shoulder.  
We stopped outside what I guessed was my new form room.  
"I need you to do me a favour, is that alright?" She questioned.  
I nodded and watched her as she stared through the small window in the door.

"You see that boy there?" She pointed at a brown-haired boy who was sat at a table on his own by the window. He was scribbling in a book.  
"His name is Dan. I'd like for you to make friends with him. He's very shy, and I think he needs to be brought out of his shell a bit. If that's OK for you to do? He's hard of hearing, but he is very friendly and I am sure you two will get along fine, yes? Will you make friends with him?"  
"I will."  
"Thank you, Phil! Have a good day, and if you need me you know where to find me!"  
"Thanks," I smiled and walked into the classroom.

The class fell silent and all eyes were on me. I could already make out all the social groups, or 'cliques' within the form.  
The teacher behind the desk looked up at me through her square-framed glasses, "hello there, you must be Philip, or do you prefer Phil?"  
"Yeah, I prefer Phil thanks." I replied, standing still. I could feel myself getting judged by the other members of the class. They were probably wondering what group I was most likely to fit. I could sense the more popular people beckoning me over with their eyes.  
_Not again, not after what happened last time._

She must have guessed that I didn't like all the attention, as she told them to continue talking. I smiled at her as a way of saying thanks.  
"Ok, if you didn't already know, my name is Miss Everett and I will be your new form tutor for this year. If you need anything, you can ask me, alright? You can go sit down now, we have a few more minutes before the bell." She smiled sweetly at me as she nodded towards the class.

I clutched my bag strap and stared at my new class mates, thankfully they hadn't gone back to staring at me. I remembered the teaching assistant's favour and I walked over to Dan and took the empty seat next to him. He glanced up at me and I smiled, he half-smiled and returned to his book.  
I placed my timetable out in front of me. My lessons today were Maths, Science, and English. And I had no idea were any of them where.  
I noticed Dan also had his timetable out, I had a sneaky look over his shoulder and I saw that his classrooms for Maths and Science were right next door to mine. I also saw that he was in the same room as me for English.

The bell rang for first lesson and everyone grabbed their bags and left the room. I followed a few paces behind Dan. I finally found my classroom and walked in, my thoughts focusing on the boy.

The bell for break finally went off, I slung my bag on my back and walked out the classroom behind everyone else.  
I wondered where Dan went for break and lunch. He wasn't sat by anyone in form. In fact, the tables around where he sits aren't occupied by anyone either.  
I wandered through the hallways, trying to find my next classroom and stay in the area so I wouldn't be told off for being late. Which happened a few times at my last school. You couldn't blame me though, the school was massive!

Because I was so caught up in my thoughts, I hadn't been looking where I was going, and I soon collided with someone.  
"Sorry, sorry!" I looked up and was greeted by beautiful brown eyes. _Dan's_ eyes.  
"It's OK," This was the first time I'd heard his voice. It was quiet, almost a whisper.  
I smiled awkwardly, before walking off. This time, I internally face-palmed. _Great going, Phil!_

After the Science lesson ended, I headed to the canteen. I grabbed some food and looked around for an empty or not-so-crowded table. I spotted Dan sitting by himself close by. I went over and sat down next to him, I saw him smile a little at me and move his hand over his ear again. I smiled back at him as I placed my tray of food in front of me.  
"Hey," He spoke, his smile grew a little bigger.  
"Hi, sorry about earlier…"  
"It's alright."  
"I'm Phil, by the way."  
"I'm Dan."  
I began to eat. A part of me wanted to talk to him, but I had no clue what I wanted to say. I wanted to be his friend. Not because the teaching assistant asked me to. I just really wanted to be friends with him.  
"Are you in E5 next?" He asked me, he'd finished his food already and had pushed it to one side.  
"Yeah,"  
"Can I sit with you?"  
"Yeah, sure!"

We arrived at the next lesson a little early, we decided to sit near the front with Dan by the window.  
"Do you like English?" I asked him once we'd got our stuff out on the desk.  
"Yeah, I like to write stories," He answered, shyly.  
"Can I read them?"  
"They're not good," He replied, he stared down at the table.  
"I bet you they're good,"

Before Dan could answer, the bell rang and the other students piled in. The teacher followed behind and started the lesson. Dan was silent throughout the lesson, every so often I would nudge him and ask if he was OK. I only got a nod each time.  
When we had partnered work, I immediately locked eye contact with Dan. I felt happy that he wanted to work with me, I really wanted to find out more about him. I also wanted to read his stories. By the looks of what he got in their last creative writing assessment, they must be brilliant! But unfortunately, we were split up. I worked with a boy called Ian, who was one of the popular people.

"Alright, Lester?"  
I nodded, I felt disappointed. I looked over at Dan who was staring right at me. He was partnered up with one of Ian's mates, I knew he was Ian's friend because I had seen them sat at a very crowded table in the canteen. I noticed he was scowling at Dan.  
"Aren't you gonna sit down, Lester?"  
"Yeah, sorry." I plonked myself down on the chair. I avoided his eye contact as I stared at the sheet of paper we had been given.  
"What brings you to this school then?"  
"A new start," I answered.  
"_A new start? _What did you do at your old school?"  
"I don't want to talk about it. "  
"Well, I bet you were popular in your last school, right?"  
"I guess you could say," I murmured.

"What's up with Howell, then?" He asked, loudly. I wasn't sure by the tone of his voice if he was asking me. Some of the students had turned to face Dan, who was trying to avoid their looks by staring at the table.  
"Have you got a little crush on Lester?" He teased, looking from Dan to me. A few people began to laugh, but the teacher shushed them all before they could say anything else. I blushed as I turned back to my work.  
"Class, I think that's enough paired work. Go back to your original seats."  
I sighed in relief and left Ian, who was grinning at me as I walked away. Dan, however, went over to our teacher, said something and then walked out the room. His face was scarlet and he looked as if he was about to cry.

I waited for him to come back, but after ten minutes he was still gone. When our teacher had set us a small task to do, I went over to her desk.  
"Can I go to the toilet please, Miss?" I asked. She looked around me, probably trying to spot Dan.  
"Is Dan not back yet?" She questioned, looking back at me in confusion.  
"No, I think he's upset, can I go see him please? He's my friend."  
"OK, make sure he's alright, won't you?"  
I nodded, and headed out the class room. The boy's toilets were close by and as I walked in I heard crying.  
"Dan? Dan, are you OK…?"

The crying stopped as soon as I spoke, I could see him sat on the floor in one of the cubicles.  
"Go away," His voice was quiet and was quavering.

"Please open the door, Dan." I heard him move and unlock the door. I gently pushed it and saw him. He was sat with his legs in front of his chest, and his face buried between his knees. I knelt beside him and opened my arms for a hug, and he quickly moved into my embrace. He clung on to my shirt and began to cry again, soaking my shirt a little but in that moment I didn't care at all.  
I slowly rubbed his back with one hand, and the other I wrapped securely around his waist.

He finally met my eye contact, "why are you here?"  
"I wanted to see if you were OK."  
"But, why?"  
"Because I care about you. You're my new friend."  
Dan pouted and looked down, "no one's ever wanted to be my friend."  
"Well, I want to."  
"Thanks," He went back into my arms. His weeping had stopped, yet his lips were still quivering.  
"Should we clear you up and head back?"  
Dan nodded and we both stood up, he wandered over to the mirror and frowned.  
"I look horrible," He wiped his cheeks with the palms of his hands, before turning on the tap and splashing water over his face.  
"You look fine now," I replied, I gave him a reassuring smile as we walked back to the class.

The class was almost over, Dan had calmed down though he tensed up when he knew the other students were staring at him and me. I simply ignored them, now that Dan was feeling better I could not care what the others were thinking.  
The lesson ended, and I dreaded the long walk home alone. I had left my iPod at home and my phone didn't have any music.  
"Where do you live?" I asked him as we sauntered through the corridor.  
"On the new estate."  
"I live near there! We were going to move there originally, but mum changed her mind. I'll walk with you?"  
"If you want," Dan answered, he'd gone back to being sad again. I don't know whether it was because he didn't actually like me, or the fact that every pair of eyes in the corridor were on him.

I frowned at them, and they turned away. We were soon out of school and away from everyone else. I took this as an opportunity to ask him a few questions,  
"Why are you so shy around people?"  
Dan shrugged, "I just find it hard to open up to people nowadays."  
"Why? If you don't mind me asking."  
"Well, it all happened with this boy, he was my friend."  
He avoided all eye contact with me, "I-I really liked him. More than a friend. I told him, and he began to hate me."  
"Is this why they tease you?"  
"Yeah, he is one of the populars now."  
"Which one?"  
"Ian. They've teased me ever since he told them about it."

I stopped, and halted Dan, I placed an arm on his shoulder.  
"Dan, I'm so sorry. I wish they would just leave you alone."  
"Why do you think I turn my hearing aid off around them? I can't hear their taunts if it's switched off."  
Dan moved his hair back around his right ear, and revealed a hearing aid. After a minute or two, he let his hair fall back where it was, and continued to walk on. I followed behind him, still buzzing with questions.  
"Have you always had a hearing aid?"  
"No, I used to be able to hear fine. But after a small period of time, my hearing got worse. My hearing aid lets me hear noises that are close by to me."  
We reached my house, "thanks for letting me walk with you, Dan."  
"It's fine, that's what friends do, right?"  
"Would you like to come in?"  
"Err, OK?" Dan followed behind me, as I opened the door and stepped aside to allow him in.

"Mum, I'm home!" I called out.  
"Hi sweetie, how was your first day?"  
"Great, I made a new friend!"  
"That's great, sweetie." She emerged from the living room, and smiled at the both of us.  
"This is Dan, can he stay here for a bit?"  
"Hello, Dan, and sure he can."  
"Thanks, mum."

We both smiled and I rushed upstairs, hearing Dan's footsteps behind. I went into my room, kicked off my shoes and practically threw myself on the bed, I was tired out from my first day.  
Dan sat on the edge of the bed, he gazed around my room.  
"You have an awesome room." He commented, focusing on me again.  
"Thank you."  
"I'd better text my mum that I'm here. She'll be glad that I've got a new friend."  
I watched Dan as quickly took out his phone, texting his mum, and then placing it beside him. He then kicked off his shoes and laid down next to me on the bed.  
"I haven't been round a friend's house in ages!" He smiled as he put his hands behind his head, resting his left leg over his right knee.  
"I haven't had a friend round in a while either." I confessed, I bit my lip. Did I really want to tell Dan what happened in my last school? _He'd been honest with you, Phil.  
_  
"Why? I thought you were popular?"  
"Well, I was. But then, something that was similar to your situation happened."  
"What happened?"  
"I liked my friend a lot. And I told him, and he said he liked me back. I felt really happy, and we kissed. But when we went back to school, and I came up to him, he completely ignored me. After a while, he would tease me and push me about. He told everyone that I liked him, and they also began to tease me and stuff. I couldn't do anything without the fear of it getting worse." I was close to tears thinking about the memories. I felt Dan move up close to me and wrap an arm around my waist.

"Phil, about the popular people in our school. You promise not to leave me for them, yeah? I don't know what I'd do if you left me. You're the only person in our year who's actually bothered to make conversation with me."  
"Dan, I'll never leave you. You're stuck with me for now on!" We laughed and he cuddled into my side, nuzzling his head in my chest.  
"Comfortable, are we?" I joked, lightly poking his dimple. He looked so cute when his dimples showed.  
"Yeah," He giggled, his pupils dilated as he stared into mine.  
I pressed a kiss to his forehead, and he smiled even bigger.  
"Thanks, Phil. You're the best."

* * *

I got a prompt from a tumblr anon: **Dan is a shy deaf boy who is brought out of his shell when a new boy called Phil starts at his school and they become friends (or something more)** and yeah, this is what I wrote! I have changed it a little, and I'm not sure if it's what the anon had in mind, but I like it :3

I did post this as a oneshot by itself, but I thought I'd add it here instead.

It is also on tumblr (bandsandyoutube) please let me know your opinions on this? and leave prompts bc i like writing phan:)  
Thank you for reading xoxo


	7. Sweets and Stomach Aches

**Sweets and Stomach Aches**

Buzzing with excitement, the two boys rushed to their bedroom carrying a pillow case each containing dozens of sweets. Their face-makeup already smudged, capes hanging off their backs, and their fangs discarded on the floor by the door.  
They had decided earlier that once they had finished trick or treating they would have a huge movie marathon and eat all the sweets they had received. Although they did not expect to get as many as they thought. Their arms were aching from carrying the treat-filled pillow with excitement, the two boys rushed to their bedroom carrying a pillow case each containing dozens of sweets. Their face-makeup already smudged, capes hanging off their backs, and their fangs discarded on the floor by the door.  
They had decided earlier that once they had finished trick or treating they would have a huge movie marathon and eat all the sweets they had received. Although they did not expect to get as many as they thought. Their arms were aching from carrying the treat-filled pillow cases.

"Which film should we start with?" Phil asked Dan as he gathered his lot into a pile.  
Dan, who was also piling his sweets up, just shrugged, "I don't mind."  
Phil grabbed one of the DVDs nearest and placed it in the DVD player. He reached for the TV and DVD remote, passing it over to Dan so he could start the film. He then crawled over to the pillows, gently pushing his sweets along with him, and laid back. Dan quickly took off his cape, which Phil did also, and placed it on the floor, joining Phil and cuddling into his side. They then began to feast on their sweets.

xxx

A few hours later, all you could hear was the sound from the TV and the groans from the two boys. They had managed, much to their surprise, to eat everything. Which they instantly regretted.  
"My stomach hurts," Dan groaned. He was kind of glad he didn't have any left over as if he had eaten one more, he would have been sick.  
"Mine hurts too," Phil whined, holding his hand over his stomach.  
Dan moved closer to Phil, if that was even possible with the little distance between them, and wrapped an arm around his torso. Phil did the same as they stared contently into each other's eyes.  
"I don't think I'll ever want to eat sweets again!" Phil replied, burying his face on Dan's shirt-covered shoulder.

"Phil, you're getting face paint on my shirt!"  
Phil giggled, and rubbed his face on Dan's shirt, much to Dan's dismay.  
"Phil!"  
"It's just a costume, Halloween's over now."  
"Still."

Phil moved his head away, his make up was almost wiped off, and Dan smiled at the sight. He quickly leaned in and pecked his lips.  
He barely pulled away before his lips were back on Phil's, moving together in sync.  
Phil moved away, after rubbing Dan's nose with his own, and smiled. He had almost forgotten about his upset stomach until he attempted to roll over. He went back to his original position, nuzzling his face in the crook of Dan's neck.  
"Are you sleepy, Phil?"

Phil nodded, yawning as he did so. They both sat up and stretched, before getting up and changing into their pyjamas.  
"What about our face paint?" Phil asked, looking at himself in the mirror.  
Dan chucked over a pack of wet wipes as he began to wipe his face, Phil did the same before climbing back into bed. Dan soon followed, pulling Phil into an embrace. Phil pressed a kiss to Dan's collar-bone, whispering a very sleepy "good night".

* * *

Short and sweet?  
I got prompt on tumblr from a lovely anon, and this is what happened ^^  
Please leave feedback, and let me know if there are any mistakes!

OMG PINOF5

thanks for reading xoxo


End file.
